


Rough Ideas

by british15



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/british15/pseuds/british15





	Rough Ideas

From the placement of the moon she guessed it was in the early hours of the night. Tobin had found herself slightly intoxicated, siting by the campus outside pool, reminiscing about the previous year spent on campus. Her freshman year was one she’d remember… and sitting by the pool all she could think about was just that.  
Freshman year had come and gone before anyone could even appreciate it; The all nighters camped out in the library studying until the sunrise alerted them the time, the parties that would follow the same pattern, running throughout the night, the soccer practices that seemed to get harder and harder the longer the season went on. Freshman year came and went. Entering without knowing anyone, and leaving with some incredible friends… some more incredible that she even imagined. College had definitely sparked new ideas and new identities she never imagined, but never wanted to change. She starts thinking about the night when they’d all pile into the small apartment living room, alcohol bottles everywhere for anyone to help themselves, a joint floating around the circle, the aroma of marijuana and spilt alcohol was alive and well, like most Friday nights here. She turns her head to the right, looking past the living room sofas and watching Marie attempting to cook mac n’ cheese without the packet. She was standing there staring the pasta, while leaning up against the counter, hovering over the stove. Tobin took this as her opportunity to introduce herself to the girl she’d been crushing on since the start of term. While Marie was entranced by the pasta Tobin began to walk up behind her, walking over to the fridge to fix up a drink.  
She reached for the handle of vodka and the sprite to mix it with before taking one last breathe to help calm her nerves, “Nobody told me the apartment cook was this attractive, I feel like that’s important information to leave out”  
“Apartment cook?” she laughs, “Oh darling I cook for myself and myself only. Unless I’m getting something in return this feast is for myself.”  
“Fiesty, I feel like I’ll like you“, she pauses, “So, something in return huh? How about a drink from yours truly?”  
“I’ll let you in on a little secret, I’ve never turned down a drink from a cutie before, and I don’t plan on starting today, so sure. Sounds like we both have something we both want huh?”  
“You don’t even know what I want.” A small smirk began to grow across her face. She looks down at the glasses infront of her, adding three shots of vodka and topping the rest with sprite, this liquid courage is helping her more than she’d thought. “I’m Tobin” she said while handing over the drink,  
“Marie. Glad you finally introduced yourself. I was wondering when you would.”


End file.
